


Screw Censorship

by LeviSqueaks



Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Brian Randall - Freeform, Crack, M/M, Protests, Shenanigans, Unfair incarceration, genderbent character, kissing strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks
Summary: If you asked John, the entire incident was blown completely out of proportion. John had nothing to do with the protestors, or the thrown shoe. He hadn’t meant to collide into the protestors’ line, he had been shoved by the police. And he certainly had not done anything to warrant being thrown in jail.
Relationships: Lord John Grey/Brian Randall
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: Outlander Bingo Challenge





	Screw Censorship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iihappydaysii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/gifts).



> For the "In jail because of a bar fight and now we can't keep our hands off each other" square. Happy (extremely fucking belated) birthday to the incomparable iihappydaysii who inspired my absolute OTP. I hope you enjoy this ridiculous crack bunny my brain cooked up!

If you asked John, the entire incident was blown completely out of proportion. He had just stopped for a drink after a horrible day at the office. He had enjoyed his drink and paid and tipped and was appropriate in all ways. He even decided to walk home for some fresh air when he turned the corner on 23rd street and found himself between a group of protestors and the police. Truly, he had nothing to do with any of it. He wasn’t even sure what the protest was about! Although, a sign did hit him over the head at one point and he saw a flash of something like free the turtles... or tatas… he anticipated it was something to do with plastics or cancer. But this was entirely beside the point. The point was, John had nothing to do with the protestors, or the thrown shoe. He hadn’t meant to collide into the protestors’ line, he had been shoved by the police. And he certainly had not done anything to warrant being thrown in jail.

Hal was going to kill him. 

John sat gingerly on the cot in the cell, his pants were torn around the ankle, he could feel a bruise forming on his cheek and he could taste blood from his split lip. The other four occupants of the cell were looking just as worse for wear as he was. Two were shortly let go as minors. They were yanked from the cell and released to yelling parents whose harridan scolding failed to budge the grins from their faces. Another man was eventually released when he made bail and John’s polite attempts to get a phone call so that he could contact his brother for help were summarily denied. 

John sighed as the office stormed off and made his way back to the cot, eyeing the red headed young man sitting across from him. He was sprawled out on the other cot, a blissful smile splitting his face and porcelain skin sprinkled with freckles. He was fetching in a way that John rarely saw and felt interest stir in him even as he tried to push it away. Just because the boy was wearing a leather coat that was covered in rainbow patches didn’t mean that John’s leering would be appreciated or welcome. 

The silence between them quickly grew stifling and John sighed before resting back against the wall. “So, what was the protest for?” The boy’s wide blue eyes turned to fixate on John and John watched as the boy curled himself up sinuously into a sitting position and hug one of his legs to his chest. God he even moved like a bad idea and a sinful night. “What?” 

John waved his hand to indicate the jail cell around them. “The protest? The reason you were arrested and I got caught up in this ridiculousness? What was it for?” The boy laughed across the cell in disbelief. “You showed up to protest and you didn’t even know why? Were you just having a really boring Tuesday?” 

John huffed in response to the teasing. “I certainly was not! I was on my way home, turned the corner and got caught up in the… kerfuffle. I tried to tell the arresting officer I wasn’t part of the protest but it hardly seemed to matter.” 

The redhead snorted with laughter and covered his mouth before shaking his head in amusement. He got up and crossed the short distance to settle beside John. “Do you frequently get caught up in protests and arrested without just cause?” 

John had to push down the urge to reach out and tug on one of the curls atop the boy’s head and he shook his head with a rueful sigh. “No, this is certainly a new level of insanity, even for me. I’m John by the way,” he introduced as he held his hand out. 

The younger man beamed and reached out to shake John’s hand, fingers lingering as they teased over John’s wrist. “I’m Brian, Brian Randall-Fraser. It’s nice to meet you John. The protest was about censorship. The local art museum wanted to take down five different paintings because there were genitals exposed and the group collected to protest the prudish censorship to appease some religious Karens who need to get laid,” he explained with a flippant hand wave. 

John couldn’t keep his lips from quirking into a smile at Brian’s enthusiasm. It seemed like just the right level of inanity to cause a riot. “Well, that’s certainly not what I was doing, but if I had known I may have actually joined in on the protest.” 

Brian smirked at him and looked him up and down, taking in the ripped up suit. “Well, you got arrested for it, might as well own it,” he suggested. John’s gaze was captured by the younger man’s plump lips and he felt the urge to kiss him getting stronger. Brian cocked his head a little and smirked as he reached out to tug at John’s disheveled shirt, three of his buttons were missing leaving him in a right state. “You aren’t… seeing anyone, are you?” John couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth and stammered, trying to figure out a way to erase the words after they had been uttered. Brian laughed brightly and grabbed John by the lapels of his suit. John had only a second to realize what was happening before those plump lips were on his own and he was being kissed by the rainbow bedecked man. John sighed and wrapped an arm around Brian’s waist and dragged him closer, happily deepening the kiss as his right hand traveled up to bury itself in red curls. All of his focus was taken up with the scent of green apples and the taste of bubblegum. He angled his mouth to deepen the kiss as Brian surged forward and crawled into his lap. That was utterly delightful and John smiled against Brian’s lips as the younger man rocked against him. John was consumed with the taste and feel of the other man, his tongue darting out to tease at Brian’s and idly wondering if he would taste just as sweet when John sucked him dry. He was so caught up in Brian that he hadn’t heard the footsteps approaching their cell. His left hand slid down from Brian’s back to cup his ass and encourage the younger man to rock forward against him when the absolute worst sound ripped John from this glorious pastime. “John?! Brian!” 

John ripped his lips back from Brian’s and turned to the cell door, finding one of his colleagues staring at him with a reddening face. Jamie Fraser, a once crush, quickly extinguished, and a work friend. Well… This was just fantastic. Brian sighed as his lips pulled away from John’s neck and he turned to face the redheaded man at the door of the cell and the amused looking cop staring in at them. “Hey Dad, we’re gonna bail out John too, okay?” 

Fuck. 


End file.
